The invention relates generally to storage containers, and in particular to a meal tier system. Preparing and storing meal servings for a family or other small group, or a series of meals for an individual, may prove to be difficult since so many containers must be filled, carried, and stored. The frustrations of dealing with multiple food containers have limited their usefulness. In particular, carrying a number of filled containers can be difficult.
A search of the prior art reveals various devices which have been developed to provide the features of water skis, which are propelled by the muscle action of the user, or otherwise propelled without being towed by a boat. None are closely related to the present invention, but several include features which resemble those of the present invention. Each has proven to be less than satisfactory for the present purpose in its own way.
Airtight multiple food containers, U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,309 (priority Aug. 9, 1994), provides multiple containers for carrying the same or different types of food independently of one another, and which may be securely locked to one another in a compact stack for ease of carrying. The upper container is provided with a channel for receiving a utensil receptacle in a snap-fit relationship, and a utensil in the form, for example, of a plastic spoon-shaped fork is pivotally mounted to the receptacle to be turned to extend along the underside of the receptacle when the receptacle is mounted in place on the cover of the upper container, and which may be turned to extend out of the end of the receptacle when the utensil is to be used.
Multiple-atmosphere, nested food container, U.S. Patent Appl. No. 2010/0307116A1 (priority Jun. 4, 2009), provides a multi-atmosphere, nested food container having an opaque, thermoformed top tray with a modified atmosphere other than air for storing unpackaged, perishable food items therein nested within a transparent, thermoformed bottom tray having a non-modified atmosphere for prepackaged food items. The top tray is sealed with a transparent common air impermeable flexible film to allow for viewing of the food items therethrough. The top tray nests inside of the bottom tray such that a bottom surface of the top tray is placed inside of an opening at the top surface of the bottom tray. This orientation allows for the top tray to remain in a relatively upright position such that the top surface of the top tray remains visible to consumers.
Multi-compartment container system, U.S. Patent Appl. No. 2011/0031153A1 (priority Dec. 19, 2005), provides a food container system that comprises a tray member that is the primary storage container, a first lid member that is molded to comprise a plurality of recesses of either similar or varying sizes to house various foodstuffs, and optionally a third lid member. When assembled, the foodstuff in the first lid member may be retained by a foil that adheres to the mouths of the recesses or the optional third lid member which may be formed to snugly fit over the recesses of the first lid member. The foodstuffs may be mixed in any combination desired. Embodiments of the invention will include for the tray member that may be releaseably attached to either the first or second lid member via a snap-fit grip mechanism; additionally, the first and second lid members may be releaseably attached to each other in a similar manner. The utility of the container system is magnified through the multi-compartmentalized lid member.
Domed food container system, U.S. Patent Appl. No. 2007/0196541A1 (priority Feb. 21, 2006), provides a rigid polymer domed food container system suitable for heated food products. Recessed vents in the lid of the food container systems permit stacking of multiple container systems while allowing heated gases to escape without restriction. Other features of this container system include the retention of food product within the central region of the tray, rigidized handholds to allow the consumer to lift the heated container, and a releaseably lockable snap-fit grip mechanism that facilitates opening of the container system among other things.
Vented container with handles and embossment, U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,401 (priority May 14, 1999), provides a thermoplastic container for food or other articles. The container includes a base having a bottom, a pair of opposing side walls and a pair of opposing end walls extending upwardly from the bottom. A pair of integral handle segments are formed with the outer rim of the base and rotatably attached to anchoring portions at integral hinges. The handle segments can be releasably engaged with each other and include a pair of hinged portions. Each hinged portion has at least one upwardly extending rib segment and at least one downwardly extending rib segment interconnected by integral hinges that form definite bending points for the hinged portions of the handle segments so that when the handle segments are upturned, the hinged portion assists in distributing stress and obtaining a proper balance of the container. A plurality of wells designed to retain fluid therein via capillary action or surface tension forces are formed in the bottom such that fluid does not flow out of the wells when the base is tilted or turned upside-down. A cover may be removably attached to the base to define a food storage chamber. A downwardly extending rib formed in the cover rim is intermittently provided with a plurality of cover venting notches which are aligned with respective base venting notches formed in an upwardly extending elongated rib of the base. With the cover in place atop the base, the conjunction of the base venting notches and the cover venting notches define vent openings. Another set of apertures for additional ventilation are provided in the side walls of the cover. Also, multiple containers can be stacked atop each other and the bottom includes at least one elongated recess for substantially receiving a portion of the handle segments to facilitate stacking.
The purpose of the present invention is to correct the deficiencies in the existing inventions cited herein, and thereby provide a substantial improvement over all the prior art. If meal containers could be developed which enable the user to effortlessly fill and carry several containers, and can be stored compactly, they would be well received. A meal tier system, which provides a plurality of cylindrical meal containers removably affixed to a side-mounted spindle, would resolve these problems.